Naruto: Monster Hunters
by Karasu87
Summary: When an ancient evil arises... A team comprised of different monsters are called in to salvage what remains of the human population. Rated T for now...


Naruto: Monster Hunters

Chapter 1: The Fox

Three people stand on a hill, staring at an abandoned school. Grass and moss grow around the school.

The pineapple haired teen looks at the surrounding buildings. He lets out a sigh as he places a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He blows out some smoke.

"City of Death. Once known as the city of Kairi. Destroyed by a meteor in 2012." He opens his eyes and turns to the other male on his left. "Shino! Do you sense him?"

The teen with sunglasses covering his eyes and a large overcoat covering the lower half of his face, cocks his head sideways. "My bugs refused to go anywhere near the school. Their afraid."

Shikamaru sighs. "I can't believe they sent us to retrieve this guy. I mean, the vampire and werewolf would be perfect for this mission."

The blond haired girl, standing on Shikamaru's right, tilts her head. "Why? He can't be that strong... and don't call Sasuke 'The Vampire'."

Shikamaru turns to looks at the blond girl. "Ino… This guy can destroy an entire city with a flick of his finger. He's lived over 600 years. Seen things we can only imagine. Our leader has only lived over three hundred years, she even said that she met him once before."

Ino looks surprised. "Tsunade-Sama met him? What's he like?"

Shikamaru exhales some smoke. "She said that he was very handsome. She even said… she fell in love with him at first sight."

Ino's eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute. Is this the guy Tsunade-Sama has been searching for all this time." Shikamaru nods "So… she's still in love with him."

"I suppose so…" Shikamaru started only to get interrupted by Ino.

"That's so Romantic." Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Shikamaru and even Shino sweat drops at that.

Shikamaru takes one more deep puff of his cigarette, flicks it on the grass and steps on it.

"Ino, use your powers to make sure he is actually in there. We don't want to walk into his traps."

Ino nods and begins concentrating. Her light blue eyes suddenly become light purple.

Shino pushes up his sunglasses. "If he is in there. What's the plan to catch him?"

Shikamaru sighs. "Well… We don't won't to use force, because I'm positive we will not stand a chance against him. I was thinking of talking him into coming with us."

"And if he says no." Shino said without taking his eyes off the school.

"Then were screwed." Shika said simply. He turns toward Ino as her eyes turn back to normal. "Well?"

"He's in there alright. I managed to get a look at his memories before he kicked me out." Ino said while rubbing her head. "His memories are painful and he hates to fight."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. _A Demon who hates to fight._ He looks back at Ino. "What did you see in his memories."

"That's just it. He _let _me look through them." Both Shino and Shika raise their eyebrows. "What I saw though shocked me. The other demons despise him because he has human blood… he was shunned for most of his life. His parents were Fox Demons who were framed for murdering an elder. They were executed and the blame fell on him." Ino turns to look at her comrades. "He's a Fox Demon. The last of his kind."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighs. "Lets go say hi."

His two teammates nods and they rush down to the school.

The three walk down the dark and spooky hallway with flashlights in their hands.

Suddenly a drop of liquid hits Ino on the arm causing her to scream. Shika and Shino quickly shine their flashlights on her. Revealing blood dripping from the ceiling.

Shika shine his light all around the dark hall, until he spots a dead creature.

"Guys!" Shika called. Ino and Shino both follow him to the creature. "A Lizard? Must've been looking for food and wandered onto his territory without knowing it."

"Seems that way." Shino stated. "My bugs are getting restless."

Shika nods. "Ino, which way?"

Ino looks around. "This way!" They both follow her down the hallway.

For what seems like hours of walking they finally stop for a break.

"How big is this school!" A frustrated Ino screamed.

"Yeah… I wonder why he chose a school to hide in, instead of the temple that lies 5 miles from here." Shika said while taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You think he was here when the meteor hit years ago?" Ino asked.

"Actually yes… I was here." Came a voice right in Ino's ear, Causing her to jump.

Shika and Shino shine there flashlights at the stranger, Revealing Blond hair, Red slitted eyes, brown fox ears with yellow tips and nine flowing tales with yellow tips. Ino screams and hides behind Shika.

"You must be the Fox Demon?" Shika asked. Ignoring Ino hiding behind him.

"Yes… but you can call me Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smile. "You must be the Shadow Demon I felt, my best friend from years ago was one."

"Really?" Shika asked. "What was his name?"

"His name was Nara Taki." Naruto Replied.

"Tha-That's my grandfather." Shikamaru stuttered.

"He was a good man." Naruto said as he turns toward Ino. "You must be a Mind Walker." Ino nods and he turns to Shino. "And you're a Bug Harvester. I worked with a few of them when I was with the organization."

"You were in the organization? Tsunade-Sama never mentioned that." Ino said.

"I was recruited by Old man Sarutobi… before he died, he gave me a mission to escort Tsunade to the headquarters."

Shino adjusts his glasses. "Why did you quit, then?"

"Because… the old man was the only one to actually care about me. He saved me from the other demons." Naruto replied looking sad. "The day I left… Tsunade came to me and begged me not to leave, I don't know why she did that, but I did promise her that I'll see her again."

"So… Will you come back with us?" Shika asked.

Naruto pops his neck. "Sure, But first…" He turns around and begins walking away. "I have to find my sword."

Ino, Shika and Shino chase after him.

Once they made it out of the school, Ino turns toward Naruto. She gets a better look at him from the sun shining brightly over head.

Shika meanwhile remembers what he heard during the mission briefing a few days ago.

'Tsunade-Sama said that your sword was fused with the heart of an Iron Dragon." Shika said as he turns toward Naruto. "When's the last time you've seen the sword?"

"Well…" Naruto Started.

_**Flashback**_

_Kairi: 2012_

Naruto walks down the streets. People greet him with smiles and bows.

His ears twitch as someone runs toward him.

"Naruto-Sama!" The man screamed. The man stops in front of Naruto and begins panting.

"What is it, Dr. Koshiba?" Naruto asked.

Koshiba looks at the Fox Demon and takes a deep breath. "W-We… were using t-the equipment to take p-pictures of Mars." Naruto puts a reassuring hand on the doctors shoulder. "That's w-when we discovered it."

Naruto looks down at the shorter man. "Discovered what?"

The doctor looks into the demon's red eyes. "A Meteor. Headed straight for us. It's not big enough to be considered a global killer, but it's big enough to destroy this town.

Naruto looks around at the people doing their everyday business. He watches as children play, then his eyes drift to the mountains surrounding the town. He stares at the huge boulder blocking the only road out of the town.

"We need to get these people into the shelter." He starts to walk away until the doctor grabs his hand.

"Wait!" Naruto stops and looks at Dr. Koshiba. "T-The Meteor. It was… was slowing down."

"Slowing down?" Naruto asked.

"We… we didn't notice it at first. But… we believe it may be alive." Koshiba said with fear in his voice.

"How long?" Naruto asked while watching a little girl kick a ball to a little boy.

"We estimated it w-will hit us in 3 h-hours." The doctor stuttered while looking at the sky.

"Go back to the facility. Tell them to keep an eye on this thing. I'll warn everybody." The man nods and speeds off. Naruto looks up at the huge buildings, then up at the sky.

_**Flashback ends**_

The four demons continue to walk through the destroyed city. As Naruto told his tale.

"I have a question." Ino interrupted. Everyone stops and looks at her. "I've wandered this every since I got here. Why is this city blocked from the rest of the world?"

Naruto sighs. "Well…when I first came to this city. It was the year 2010. The city was being harassed by a group of rogue Vampires. They kidnapped children and fed their blood to their rogue leader. Vampire Mistress, Reiko. By feeding her the blood of children, she kept her youthful beauty. I managed to kill all of her minions, but she fled. After that, the city named me a hero and we decided to seal off the city from the outside. We mainly sealed it to keep away rogue demons and wars from bothering the city. Since the surrounding cities began to fall to the demons."

"So… What happened when the meteor struck?" Shika asked interested in seeing how the story ends.

"When the meteor hit… it created a massive shockwave. The meteor landed in the middle of the city. Most of the people… were vaporized instantly. The people who did survive wished they had died, because of what came out of the meteor."

**Flashback**

Flames are all that could be seen. Buildings topple but he pays them no heed. Instead he stares at the ashes that blow in the wind, that now fuels the fire. The ashes were once people in his beloved city. Behind him, a few survivors also stare at the scene before them.

"This can't be happening!" He heard a woman sob out.

The sobs of the survivors quiet down as a thumping sound is heard.

"What is that?" A man with a shotgun in his hand asked.

"A heartbeat." Naruto said while staring at the still flaming Meteorite.

"H-Heartbeat?" The man with the shotgun stammered out. The heartbeat becomes clearer. A small hole opens up on the Meteorite. "What the…?"

Suddenly faster than the speed a light, a grey tentacle shoots from the meteor and wraps around the man with the shotgun.

Naruto unsheathes his sword and strikes the tentacle. Only to have the sword bounce harmlessly off of it.

"What!" Naruto managed, only to get batted aside by another tentacle. Naruto crashes through a building, as the tentacle grabs a woman. Several more shoots out and grabs the other survivors. Naruto groans as he stands up. Only to watch helplessly as the tentacle's take the survivors back through the holes on the meteorite. The painful screams flow through his ears. Tears begin to form in his eyes for the first time in over a hundred years. "No." He managed to whisper out.

The meteor cracks open and a huge form manifest itself.

Naruto steps out of the hole he was in, with eyes burning with hatred. His tails flow behind him angrily. In his mind, he pictures the children playing together, lovers having a romantic time, a pregnant woman he usually helps out, that was so excited about becoming a new mother.

"_Naruto-Sama! Thank you for helping with the grocery's." The pregnant woman said._

"_No Problem, Natsuki-Chan. Glad to help." He looks down at her bulging stomach and gives it a gentle rub. "What are you going to name her?"_

_Natsuki brushes the hair from her eyes and gives Naruto a warm smile. "Me and Kappei were thinking of naming her Kasumi, after my grandmother."_

"_A Beautiful name." Naruto said._

Tears drip from his eyes. He looks up at the monster. It's form is now visible. Tentacles as feet, swishing around, Two very large tentacle's as hands, green pearly eyes looking around for more food, scaly skin that looks like rocks, a cone shaped head, and a beak with blood dripping from the tip. It basically looked like a squid that was made of rocks.

Naruto looks up and lets out a howl that can shatter glass. A howl that made the squid look at him. A red energy surrounds Naruto, that looks like flames. He picks up his sword and the energy surrounds it too.

He glares at the large squid and with a battle cry, he charges, Leaving afterimages in his wake.

The squid sends his tentacle's at the Kitsune. Naruto slashes at the first tentacle only for his flaming sword to barely leave a dent.

_Damnit! _He thought with a growl. He leaps onto a tentacle and runs along it. _This thing has to have a weakness. _His red eyes locks onto the creatures green ones. _The eyes, maybe._

Naruto jumps over an incoming tentacle, only to have another one wrap around his ankle and lifts him upside down. Naruto looks at his own reflection in the creature's eyes.

"I don't know where you came from, or why you came here. But… I _will _kill you." Naruto screamed.

The tentacle slams Naruto into the ground, leaving a crater in the pavement. He lets out a pained grunt as the tentacle pulls him pack out of the ground.

Ice begins to cover one of Naruto's tails and starts to freeze the tentacle. Naruto lifts his sword and swings it at the frozen tentacle causing it to crumble. Naruto hits the ground with a grunt. He stands up and smirks seeing the squid howl in pain and writher its tentacle in the air.

Naruto charges for the monster again. He jumps up, preparing to stab the creature through the eye. Only for the creature to open it's beak and a powerful sonic screech comes from the being. The shockwave shatters the remaining glass. The sword in Naruto's hand flies away as Naruto releases his grip on the sword to cover his now bleeding ears.

As the creature closes it's beak, it lifts Naruto higher into the air and throws him into a destroyed building.

Naruto stumbles out of the debris, and spits out a glob of blood. He glares at the beast in front of him and leaps toward the being with his fist cocked back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow…" Ino manages to say.

"So… your pretty strong without your sword." Shika said as they reached a playground. The seesaw moves back and forth as if a ghost was playing on it. "Why didn't you look for it when you lost it?"

"I was being lazy." Naruto said with a shrug as his tails wave lazily behind him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another original story I wrote a few years ago. (Where does these ideas keep coming from!). Anyway, just wanted to see what people thought about it.

Should I continue? If so... it's going to be a Naruto/Tsunade pairing.

Also this has nothing to do with the Monster Hunter video game. I just couldn't think of a better name. If anyone has a better idea, I'm all ears.

Also taking suggestions on what type of monsters the other Naruto creatures should be. Sasuke as The Vampire! Can anyone guess The Werewolf? It may or may not be Kiba. And can anyone guess the ancient evil?


End file.
